


My Self Insert RenDocSelf Story

by LunaNight2012



Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: F/M, IM SHIPPING MYSELF WITH THEIR MINECRAFT PERSONAS, M/M, Multi, Rating Might Change, Right now at least, by the evil clones, i am Luna Night, i get kidnapped, im inserting myself into hermitcraft, not a lot, some smut, they kind of torture me, this is a simp story, this is me living out my crush on doc and rens personas through this story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 16,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaNight2012/pseuds/LunaNight2012
Summary: Here it is. I'm actually putting this on AO3Please be nice.
Relationships: Rendoc, Rendocself, doc x self, docself, mentions of Grian x mumbo, mentions of Grumbo, ren x doc, ren x doc x self, ren x self, renself
Comments: 18
Kudos: 27





	1. Part 1

I smirked as a trident was pressed against my throat. Yep, me and Doc were fighting again. This happened every week. I felt the trident pierce my neck a tiny bit. I pulled out my TNT and within a millisecond, pulled out my flint and steel, lighting the TNT.

"See you after respawn, Docy~!" I teased before the TNT exploded, killing both of us.

I gasped as I sat up in my bed, in my base. Getting up, I walked over to my mirror, seeing all my respawn scars. But the one I reached up and touched was the latest one, on my neck. I turned around and grabbed my collar necklace. I couldn't show it off like I wanted to. I had stuff to do now.

I grabbed my extra set of enchanted diamond armor, diamond tools, and elytra. I took off using my elytra and rockets back towards where I blew me and Doc up. I quickly gathered my items, putting Doc's items in a shulker box, leaving a sign that read "To the Goatfather. From L" 

I smirked, before quickly taking off towards Dead Dog Gulch. I had to help Ren out with his Quadchopper. I landed as gracefully as I could before making my way to the Bigger Logz Inc meeting room.

I quickly got on my work helmet, my name painted across the front. I reached the door to the building. Fixing myself to make myself seem presentable before knocking on the door.

"Come in!" Ren called from inside.

I felt myself shiver at his voice. Yes, I had a crush on Doc AND Ren. Do they know? God no. I'm pretty sure neither of them feel the same. I opened up the door and smiled at Ren.

"Good morning Luna. Did you and Doc finish your fight already?" He asked with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes. "I had a meeting I couldn't miss. So I ended it quickly. Now what is wrong with your QuadChopper?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"One of the timers isn't working." Ren explained, getting up from his desk, walking around and sitting on his desk, facing me.

His tail swayed and his ears twitched in different directions. God, he was so freaking cute! But he's my boss!

"Didn't you create it?" I questioned, smirking.

Ren tugged on his vest a bit, not meeting my eyes. Weird.

"Yea. But I figured a fresh set of eyes would help." 

"But you know I'm better at helping harvest wood than I am with redstone. Ren. You know you should ask any of the redstoners on the server to help, not me. So call Mumbo, call Tango, hell call Doc, "The Goatfather". I'm going to go refill the barrels at the shopping district. I believe in you boss!" I called out saluting before I took off towards the Bigger Logz wood storage.

I opened the door and began to gather wood into the shulker box for moving the wood between storage and the shop. I rubbed at my collar, people would call it a choker but I like to think of it as a collar. I mean hell I fight Doc every week, and I work for Ren. I belong to both of them but they don't know.

I finished loading the shulker box, placed it in my inventory and left. Flying towards the Cowmercial District. I landed outside of the shop, smiling as I went through the barrels and restocked. It didn't take long. Any profit from the shop, I placed in the now empty shulker box. 

"Alright, better get this to Ren." I exclaimed, packing up the shulker and getting ready to take off. 

I stopped, seeing something that caught my eye. Doc, Etho, and False walking down the Cowmercial district. I hid behind a barrel as I listened to them talk.

"Thank you once again False. I'm glad to finally have had BDubs killed." Doc stated, getting closer to the shop.

I held my breath and peeked out from the side of the barrel. Watching the scene unfold. I noticed that False now had the tag. Or as Grian liked people to call it, Tag 2: Electric Boogaloo. Yes I rolled my eyes thinking about it.

"Not a problem at all! Thank you for letting me have the tag in exchange for killing him. I better head out to my base! See you later Doc!" False exclaimed, taking off towards her base.

I hid behind the barrel once more. Why was I jealous? Doc and I were "enemies". Not dating… so why am I hurt he didn't ask me?

"I think I love her Etho."

I could feel my heart break.

"Doc, you've been talking about her for the last hour. I would be more surprised if you weren't." Etho explained, the two sounding as if they were walking away.

"She's an amazing fighter! How can I not be!" Doc exclaimed.

I stopped listening before I quickly pulled out my rockets and ran down the hill towards the water. Yea, I couldn't get my rockets out fast enough. I just swam over to Dead Dog Gulch.

It took me longer, but I made it there, walking over to the office, dripping wet. But hey it hid the fact that I was crying. I walked into the office, startling Ren.

"Luna? That was quick. Why are you soaking wet?" Ren asked, walking over to me.

"Fell into the water and had to swim over from the Cowmercial district. Is it alright if I just take the day off? I got the sales. Here." I handed him the shulker box before turning around and walking out.

"See you tomorrow, please stay safe!" Ren called out to me, worry in his voice.

I smiled weakly at him before running out and taking off towards my base. I entered into my base. Heading straight for the bathroom. I dried off and changed before walking to my room. I grabbed the only makeup I had. Something Cleo gave me in the last world, cover up makeup. Yes. I've been fighting with Doc since the S6 1.13 world. I sat on my bed and faced my mirror. I took off my collar and tossed it into the corner. It was a joke gift from Doc. From the first Christmas in the last world. That was the other reason I liked wearing it. There were many reasons but still. 

I opened up the makeup and began to cover up all my scars from my fights with Doc. The one on my neck, one going up my left arm, one in the middle of my back, one on my stomach, and the last one, the one over my heart. That one hurt to cover. It was the first time I had fought with Doc and the moment I realized I had a crush on him.

I hadn't even realized I was crying until I felt the tears hit my hand. I looked up at myself in the mirror. Tears streaming down my face.

I looked down at my hands. I was better with explosives then I was with my hands. I can't fight very well with a sword. Maybe I should practice.

I looked outside, it was night time. And BDubs was away for the week. Time to fight some Zombies without using TNT. I lived on the island to the far north, just behind Zedaph's base. I got on my diamond armor, pulled out my enchanted diamond sword. I walked out of my base, instantly finding a Zombie. 

I ran towards it, swinging my sword at it only to miss and shove my sword into the dirt, getting mud on my face. I groaned, trying to pull my sword out of the mud. 

I could hear the mobs getting closer. I was being too cocky. God dammit! Now I'm gunna get killed by zombies, skeletons, and suicidal creepers! And spider, yuck. 

"Ow!" I exclaimed as a Skeleton shot my arm, an area where my armor didn't cover.

I finally managed to get my sword out of the mud and slipped trying to get up. I finally managed to rush back into my base. Closing the door and pressing my back up against it. All I could do was cry as I heard the zombies breaking my door. It didn't take long. Zombies broke my door, and then a creeper blew me up. Of course everyone was notified. I gasped and sat up in my bed, running over to the door and grabbing my stuff before rushing back to my room and switching my spruce door out for an iron door. 

"I'm so stupid! Now Doc is probably laughing about how bad I am at PVE. I hate everything…. I think I'm just going to stay in here for a while… I'm sorry Ren sweetie. But I don't think I'll be able to work for a while." I cried to myself, pulling out a book and quill, writing in it like a diary.


	2. Part 2

~~Doc POV~~~

She was killed by a creeper? But she doesn't do PVE. She isn't good at that. Why did she let herself get killed? 

I paced my half home. Worried sick about her. Rolling the beaded bracelet in my hand. It was a joke gift from her during the second secret santa from the last world. I treasure it so much. 

"I pray she was just getting home late from working at Bigger Logz Inc with Ren and ended up having to deal with the mobs." I say to myself.

I leaned against the wall, slowly sinking down to the floor. I was in love with her. And Ren. But me and Ren had been on and off for so many years and so many worlds. We just kept it private. But how do I tell him that I have a crush on his employee?? 

I ran my normal hand through my hair. Nerves and emotions fighting all at once inside me.

I pulled my communicator out and sent Ren a private message.

Docm77: we need to talk in the morning. It's important.

Renthedog: sure! How's 8am sound love?

Docm77: perfect see you then. Please make sure you get some sleep.

Renthedog: i will try.

I sighed before closing my eyes, drifting off to sleep.

~~Ren POV~~~

I frowned at my communicator, why did doc want to talk? Was I doing something wrong in our relationship? And what was going on with Luna?

Why did she die to a creeper? She knows better than to go out at night. That's why I always make sure she's home before sunset. Yea, I know it's wrong of me to have feelings for my employee. 

But can you blame me? Out of all the hermits, not including doc, everyone was unusual. 

Grian had real wings, Mumbo was a genius at redstone, xisuma's the admin, false is the best pvper there is, stress had ice powers in the last world, iskall has a cyborg eye and loves slime, jevin is slime, tfc is the oldest and wisest, joe is crazy good with words, scar has prosthetic legs, cub is a genius, tango is some sort of fire creature, impulse has his thing with shovels, zedaph can make a creation for anything, hypno can hypnotize people, etho is a ninja, keralis has the biggest eyes ever, cleo is part zombie, and bdubs can sleep to make it day. But Luna. She was a normal human, who was kind, gentle, caring, hardworking, fierce, good with explosives, and god damn I'm in love with her.

I was already back at tatooren. Waiting for the Renpire to contact me back. I yawned, I needed sleep. I pulled up my communicator and sent Luna a private message.

Renthedog: hey Lu. I'll be waiting at 9am tomorrow.

I was about to head to bed when I got a message back.

LunaNight2012: I won't be in for a while. Sorry boss. I need a week off.

Renthedog: everything ok Lu? 

LunaNight2012: I just need personal time

Renthedog: ok. Just call me if you want to talk. I'm here if you need me

LunaNight2012: thanks

I frowned as I sat on my bed. I need to talk to Doc tomorrow. 

~~~My POV next day~~~

I gasped, slowly waking up. Oh great, I fell asleep in my corner. I stood up, wincing at all the pain my body was in from staying in that huddled up position all night. I placed a lever on the wall and opened up my iron door. Stumbling into the kitchen I frowned as I saw the big mess. I opened my fridge, pulling out a piece of raw porkchop, sticking it into the furnace with coal as the fuel and waited. I knew I had a lot to clean up.

The furnace stopped, my cooked porkchop was done.

I pulled it out of the furnace, not caring about burning myself. I mean, I just got told, unintentionally, that one of my crushes is in love with False.

"Yes I know I didn't have a chance with him. That's why I've been fighting with him. Since I joined with Grian." I ranted to myself, eating the cooked porkchop.

I finished the porkchop and went back to my room, changing my clothes and grabbing my building material. Time to fix my house.

I walked back into the kitchen and began placing blocks and fixing up my house.


	3. Part 3

~~Doc POV~~

I landed at Dead Dog Gulch. Walking over to the Bigger Logz Inc office door. Just walking inside, Ren jumped a bit. His tail and ears stand at alert. Man I love him.

"Ren. We need to talk." I said, walking over to him and taking his left hand in my robot one.

"We do. You know I love you right?" Ren asked, big puppy dog eyes looking up at me.

"Of course! And I love you my Renpup! But I want you to know. I am also in love with Luna." Doc explained, kissing Ren's hand.

Ren blinked at me. "You love her too?"

I froze, slowly looking up at him. We both loved her? Maybe this was luck finally shining on me.

"We need to tell her how we feel. If we both love her then I believe we should see how she feels back." I smiled, leaning forward and kissing his nose.

Ren smiled up at me, but suddenly frowned.

"She's taking a week off. I never did figure out where she lives. She wouldn't tell me." Ren explained, sitting back down in his chair.

I frowned, tapping on my robot arm. I pulled up a map of the world. I knew where most the hermits lived. From Grian, Mumbo, and Iskall, to 'Team ZIT' to Cub and Scar, etc. But I wasn't sure about Luna. 

"Well there aren't many places we can search. She is obviously secluded. So she could either be in the desert down to the south west, to the east by where Cub and Cleo are, or on this island to the north." I explained, pointing at the areas. 

Ren looked at the map and frowned. "She flies to the north when she leaves to head home. I noticed it when she left here yesterday." 

I frowned, closing the map. "Did she leave late last night?"

"No, she left halfway through the day. I don't know what happened but she was refulling the shop and collecting sales when she came back, all wet. Said she fell flying back and needed to take the rest of the day off. I think she was crying too. But I don't know what was wrong, she wouldn't tell me." Ren explained, his brows furrowing. 

I frowned. "I was in the shopping district. I was thanking False for helping me get revenge on BDubs. Then when she left I was talking to Etho about how much I loved Luna… You don't think Luna overheard me and thought I was talking about False do you?" I asked, worry clear in my voice.

I ran a hand through my hair, was it my fault Luna got killed by a creeper last night? Was it my fault she wasn't coming in to work?

"Doc? Doc!"

I blinked, looking up at Ren, who was standing over me. When did I sit down? 

"Are you ok love?" Ren asked, looking at me worried.

"I think it's my fault Luna tried fighting mobs last night and died to a creeper." I explained, a tear running down my face.

Ren frowned. "No blaming yourself. So she's most likely at that island. Come on, let's go see her." Ren smiled at me, helping me stand.

I nodded and strapped on my elytra. The two of us took off to the north.

~~~My POV~~~

I finished fixing my house up, smiling weakly as I wiped the sweat off my forehead. 

"Finished. Now I can go take a shower before I go help Grian with his mansion." I said quietly to myself as I walked into my house, heading to my bedroom and grabbing a change of clothes.

As I was leaving the room I stopped and looked at the choker. I reached up to my neck, tracing the small scar on my neck. It hurt to touch, but I believe that's just in my head.

I walked into the bathroom and got ready to shower. I needed to wash all the grim off from yesterday. 

I was only in the shower for 20 minutes. But when I got out, dressed, and my hair wrapped in a towel, something didn't feel right. I slowly and quietly opened the bathroom door. I poked my head out, not seeing anyone in the hallway, I quickly and quietly headed towards my room, only to freeze in the doorway upon seeing Doc and Ren in my room.

"If you didn't like the choker you could've told me." Doc said, holding up the leather collar.

I just stood there, frozen, with my dirty clothes in my arms. I didn't want to see them yet. I wasn't ready to face rejection. I wasn't ready to admit that I was going to forever be alone. I guess Ren noticed this and slowly stood up and walked over to me, his eyes full of worry.

"Lu. Are you ok? Why did you try fighting mobs last night?? You know you can't PVE very well. You're better with TNT than weapons! Where are all of your scars?" Ren asked, noticing that my scars weren't visible.

I was wearing a tank and shorts, so all of my scars from mob deaths, head games deaths, TNT deaths, etc should be visible. But none were visible. And that was what snapped me back to reality. I pushed past Ren and threw my clothes into my hamper, grabbing the collar out of Doc's hand I frowned at him.

"Why don't you give it to False. She's obviously the girl you love! Why not give it to her. Obviously I'm just your enemy. Now if you don't mind, 'Goatfather', boss, I have to go help Grian out at his mansion." I spat out, throwing the collar back at Doc before putting on my armor and elytra and rushing out of my house.

I took off towards Grian's mansion. Tears streamed down my face as I flew. 


	4. Part 4

I probably just ruined any chances with Ren. Great. I landed at Grian's mansion with a stumble. I rubbed my eyes as I walked inside. 

"Grian! *sniffle* I'm here to help!" I called out.

Grian and I became close in the last world, since that's when we joined. He's like a brother. I was so happy when he started dating Mumbo, and supported him during Sahara. Grian stepped out of a hallway where his bedroom was.

"Lulu! I thought you were helping me tomorrow? *yawns*" Grian yawned before noticing my face.

"Lulu! What's wrong?? Why have you been crying?? Does it have something to do with the reason why you were killed by a creeper last night?" Grian asked, rushing over to her, worried.

"Doc likes False! And I was just rude to Ren. I've lost my chances!! *sniffle* maybe I should just leave hermitcraft, maybe try out another server." I weakly smiled.

Grian went wide eyed. "No! You can't do that! I can't lose you!" Grian cried, hugging me tightly.

I cried into his shoulder, my tears wetting his sweater. "I don't want to leave. I love all of you guys so much! I would miss you so much! *hiccup* but it hurts being near them when I can't have them." I cried, burying my face in Grian's shoulder, I could feel him patting my back. 

"Do you want to stay here for a bit?" 

I moved my head back to look Grian in the eye and nodded slightly. I froze when I heard footsteps coming into the manor. 

Grian moved so I was behind him. 

"What do you two want?"

"We came to see Luna."

"Well she's upset right now."

"Luna. We love you."

I froze, what? They can't mean in the same way I love them. I slowly stood up, my back still to them, me and Grian stood back to back. Heh we did this a lot when we were overwhelmed in a mob attack. But we both loved TNT, so yea.

"She doesn’t want to hear your lies.” Grian stood his ground, he was so much shorter than Doc and Ren. 

Maybe that was why me and Grian got along so well. We looked like siblings, minus Grian’s feathery wings, and we were the same height. I kept my back to them and grabbed Grian’s wrist. He stopped his ranting and looked back at me.

“You sure?” 

All I could do was nod. 

Grian turned back to Ren and Doc. “If I find out you upset her again I will personally blow up your Goat Mountain and log farm.” Grian threatened.

Grian glared at Ren and Doc before hugging me and heading back to his room. I slowly turned back to face the two, keeping my eyes at the ground. I was still scared. Doc took a hesitant step forward and held something out, I slowly lifted my head up, just enough to see that he was handing me the collar again. I reached out a shaky hand and gently took the collar from Doc.

“Luna. Did you not read the note I wrote with the gift? When I first gave you that necklace 2 years ago?” Doc asked me, causing me to frown.

“Yes. “To my enemy, I'm your secret santa, sadly. And I figured since you work for a dog, you should have a collar too. - Docm77” Word for word I remember it. Couldn’t forget it even if I wanted to.” I explained, looking down as I ran my fingers along the leather of the collar.

“Luna. I mean it when I say I’m in love with you.” Doc stated, putting love into each word.

I clenched my fist up. “But I’m not a talented fighter! I cheat when we fight by using TNT! No one would actually fight me when all I use is TNT!” I exclaimed, tears running down my face. 

“I love you too Luna.” Ren stated, voice filled with love. 

I could feel tears streaming down my cheeks. “But I don’t want to choose.” I choked out, finally looking up at them.

My eyes went wide as I noticed that Ren and Doc were holding hands as well as holding out their free hands towards me. I finally gave in, running towards them and hugging them both close. Oh man, Doc’s bare chest is pressed against my face.

“We love you Luna. It just took us way longer to figure it out.” Ren stated, as him and Doc wrapped their arms around me, encircling me.

And now my face was buried in Doc’s chest, so fluffy. I guess that’s the creeper part of him. I just kept burying my face in Doc’s chest. 

“Luna, sweetheart. Why don’t we head to Doc’s place. We have a lot to talk about don’t we. Plus Doc might start purring if you keep up what you're doing.” Ren chuckled, and that’s when I noticed the vibrating noise coming from Doc’s chest.

I felt my face heat up before I moved away from Doc. I chuckled when I noticed his creeper face heating up. I looked towards Grian’s hallway and called out.

“Thank you Grian. I’m going to Doc’s house with Doc and Ren. Tell Mumbo I said hi!” I called out, hearing a choked cough coming from the hallway. 

“Stay safe you two!” I called out again before strapping back on my elytra and taking off after Doc and Ren.


	5. Part 5

We quickly made it to Doc’s half house. I smiled as I swiftly flew straight to the bedroom and flopped onto the pink bed. I sat up and smiled as I waved at BDubs who was next door. Doc landed in the room and Ren crashed in the room below.

“You really need to be nicer to him. BDubs was just mad at you for constantly bullying him. OH!” I exclaimed as a bee flew all the way over to me from BDubs side.

I giggled as it snuggled up into me. I noticed the tag and smiled even more, hugging the fuzzy bee.

“Beedoubleo! I haven’t seen you in a while! How’s my little baby!” I cooed as the bee buzzed happily.

“Beedoubleo! Come on! We’re heading back to the village!” BDubs called out. I smiled and released the bee to fly back to his owner.

“Hi BDubs!” I called out, waving to him.

“H-Hi Luna! I thought you and Doc hated each other?” BDubs questioned, Doc I knew was glaring at him.

“Not anymore. Although we still might kill each other once a week. Thought you were going to be away for a week?” I winked, causing Doc to blush. 

“Plans got cancelled so I returned early.” Bdubs explained, smiling as Beedoubleo returned to him.

Bdubs chuckled and walked off, once he re-leashed Beedoubleo. Ren finally came upstairs, a bit disheveled from his landing. I chuckled and patted the bed spot next to me, which Ren happily joined me. He laid his head on my lap and I smiled and instinctively ran my hand through his hair. I chuckled when he almost melted into my legs.

“So, how long have you two been together?” I asked, causing Doc to stiffen from his spot, where he was leaning against a pole.

“What do you mean?” 

“Well you two seem like you have actually been secretly dating for a while now. I had my suspicions. It helped my crush if I just thought you two were together.” I explained, scratching behind one of Ren’s ears.

“We’ve been dating in private on and off since the beginning of our time in the last world.” Ren said sleepily, his tail wagging happily as I scratched his ear.

I chuckled. “So the Stock Exchange was covering up your relationship. That makes so much sense. I mean I’m still upset that my Night Inc was never in the Stock Exchange.” I fake pouted while still scratching Ren’s ear.

“Yes. So was Area 77.” Doc admitted, sitting on the bed and putting Ren’s legs on top of his legs.

“I knew it!! Grian and I kept trying to free Villager Grian!” I exclaimed, stopping my petting of Ren’s head.

Ren whined and grabbed my hand, putting it back on his head with a blush. I chuckled and continued my scratching.

“I was in the Civil War. Grian got me on Team G just because of my last name, it’s Night. Aka a G in the name. Also because we just became Brother and Sister at the start of the last world’s adventure.” I explained, laying down on the bed as Ren cuddled up against my chest. 

I was small, and skinny. So having the big buff Ren Dog laying on me was a bit of a weight but I was blushing like crazy because Ren was snuggling into my tiny breasts. Doc was just chuckling at this. 

“He’s been wanting to snuggle against your chest for a while now.” 

“But my chest isn’t impressive.” I stated, frowning as I looked down.

Ren looked up at me, making eye contact before burying his face in my chest again, making happy noises as he buried his face between my small breasts.

My face was bright red. I knew it was because Doc was laughing at me. 

“Stop laughing! I do need to ask. What are we now? Like are the three of us dating?” I asked, looking out over the sky.


	6. Part 6

Ren lifted his head up, looking back at Doc before Ren gently moved my face to look at him before he gently kissed me. I moaned into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck, burying my hands in his hair, gripping his hair. Causing Ren to growl into the kiss.

God that was so hot. I gasped when I felt Doc run his hand up my leg. Ren took advantage of that and his tongue went into my mouth, exploring. Ren's right hand crept up my side, resting on my breast. I moaned again before breaking the kiss and panting.

"I-I'll take that as a yes. Mmmhmm." I moaned quietly, covering my mouth to hide my moans and whines.

Doc gripped my upper thighs causing me to gasp again as he also grabbed Ren's ass.

Ren moaned as he kissed my neck, his tail wagging happily. I whimpered and moaned when Ren bit my neck, sucking hard. My makeup was washing away, and Doc moved my top to see the first scar he left on me.

"The first fight we had. My mark over your heart." Doc smirked leaning under Ren and kissed the mark, causing me to arch my back a bit.

"W-we should go some-somewhere more private!" I moaned through my hand.

Doc and Ren exchanged a look before Ren quickly made a hickey on my neck, nice and big and purple, causing me to moan loudly. They helped me up, although I was very disheveled. 

Doc smirked and pulled me close to him before pressing his lips to mine. I moaned into the kiss, his lips unlike Rens, were cold and warm at the same time. His metal parts felt so good. I buried my hand into Doc's hair, pulling and moaning into the kiss.

Doc smirked, gripping at my throat, causing me to moan more. Dammit he found one of my weaknesses! 

Doc pulled away from the kiss, moving his hand from gripping my neck to stroking my cheek. Both kisses were amazing. Granted, they didn't need to know they were my first ;). 

"Let's head to your place. That should give us the most privacy." Doc smiled, running the back of his metal fingers down my cheek.

I held in a moan, oh god. They were about to find out my kinks and fetishes. Shit. And sex on the first date? Is that normal?

The three of us boated to my island. Lost Luck Island, as I dubbed it that on the first day. I yawned and frowned. Yes, today was eventful, but why did it have to make me so tired.

I think Ren noticed, because when we arrived at my island, he scooped me up into his arms and carried me to my bed. He gently laid me on my bed before taking off his sunglasses, watch, and belt. He crawled into bed on my left, and Doc got in on my right. Doc pulled the blanket over us and I slowly drifted off to sleep.


	7. Part 7

I slowly woke up feeling two bigger bodies on either side of me had me smiling. It wasn't just a dream. I carefully reached up and scratched Ren's head, except I accidentally scratched the wrong spot and instinctively, he bit my shoulder, since that was where his face was buried.

"Ow!" I yelped, causing Ren to wake up and proceed to fall off my bed, with a thud.

Doc woke up too. Robot arm ready to fight.

"What happened? Oh my!" Doc exclaimed, seeing the Ren Dog sized bite mark on my left shoulder.

"Ren! We've talked about biting!" Doc lightly scolded. 

Ren rubbed his eyes sleepily. "What do you mean? I know that. What happened?" Ren asked, yawning.

"Ren. You bit my shoulder." I exclaimed, surprised that he didn't remember it. 

Doc had gotten up to grab a towel. Ren blinked, looking between my fave and the mark.

"OH OH NO! I'M SO SORRY LUNA!! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!!' Ren exclaimed, tears starting to run down his face.

I smiled as Doc told me to sit up so he could wipe off the blood coming from the marks. Thankfully Ren didn't take any skin with him when he bit down on my shoulder.

"I'm not mad Ren. It's my fault. I think I scratched a wrong spot." I smiled reaching over and patting his head with my right hand. 

"Ren, darling. Can you go grab the bandages?" Doc asked, smiling at him.

Ren nodded and quickly got up, rushing to the bathroom. Doc shook his head and chuckled.

"He's gotta learn that you are more fragile than I am." Doc explained, as he took the towel away from my shoulder. "The bleeding has stopped."

"That's good." I smiled as Ren came back in with a bandage big enough to cover the bite mark.

"I-I'm sorry for hurting you." Ren apologized, tail between his legs.

"Oh sweetie, come here!" I held out my arms. Ren crawled up into my arms, burying his face in my chest.

"You don't need to apologize. It was an accident and accidents happen." I soothed as Doc bandaged up the wound. 

My communicator buzzed, so I grabbed it with my right hand and brought up the hologram message system.

Grian: Hey, are you coming back today to help me? 

Grian: Lulu?

Grian: I'm coming over

"Shit!" I exclaimed as I read the last message.

"What?" Ren asked into my chest.

"Grian is coming over. So unless you want my overprotective brother friend to find you with your head on my chest I'd suggest we all get up and start making breakfast." I suggested, kissing the top of Ren's head.

"But you're comfy!"

I chuckled. "Yes but I don't want you getting blown up by Grian."

"Fine! I'll cook us up some steaks." Ren stated, leaning up to kiss me on the lips before standing up, giving a nice stretch and walking into the kitchen.

"Grian's going to be mad anyways once he sees the bandage." Doc stated from where he stood next to the bed.

"Not if I wear a short sleeve shirt." I winked, turning my back to doc, taking off my tank and rummaging through my closet.

I could hear Doc walk closer. "Is that one from me too?"

"Yea, third fight we had." I explained, not looking away from my closet.

I gasped when I felt Doc kiss the scar, causing a shiver to run up my spine. He wrapped his arms around me and gently moved my messy blonde hair so he could kiss my neck.

"Docy~~" I moaned, melting into his touch.

"Lulu!! Where is Doc!" 

We both froze as I grabbed a top and quickly, and easily, shoved Doc into my closet.

I threw on the shirt before Grian could walk into my room.

"I'm in here Gri!" 

Grian walked into my room, lifting an eyebrow as he looked around. "Where is he?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, walking over to my nightstand and putting on my collar choker.

"Where is Doc? I see the hickey on your neck Luna." 

"And I know if I look at Mumbo's neck he's gunna have hickeys too." I said with no hesitation. 

I opened up the other side of my closet going through my shoes. Doc handed me a pair of tennis shoes and winked. I managed to not blush as I pulled the tennis shoes out and closed the door.

"He left. Had to go do Goatfather stuff. Either that or he had to go bully Bdubs again." I smiled as I tied my shoes. 

"Uh huh sure. He's absolutely not in your closet then?" 

"You can check!" I exclaimed, having heard the slight noise of an invis potion being opened.

Grian looked at me before walking over to my closet and opening it. 

"Ok you aren't lying…. Luna. Why is your shoulder bandaged up?" Grian asked worried. 

Shit, why'd I grab a shirt that hung off my shoulder.

"It was an accident. I woke up this morning and accidentally scratched Ren's head wrong and he bit me." I had a lot of space between the last two words, and I regret saying them.

"Im skinning a dog!"

I quickly grabbed Grian's shirt, stopping him. "You are not skinning one of my boyfriends. And you need to learn to get along with them. Doc please drink milk because I know for a fact you are standing behind me now."

Doc grumbled from behind me before he drank from a bucket of milk he had in his inventory. I felt his arms snake around my waist and I calmed down. 

"I finally got the two idiots I've been pining after for 3 years. Grian can you be happy for me and not try to kill them. Though I feel like Doc here could very well take you on." I giggled the last part.

Grian pouted. "But it's my job as the older brother to scare the little sisters' boyfriends." 

"No, that's the father's job. Thank god my parents aren't on this server." I chuckled leaning back against Doc, letting go of Grian.

"Oh?" Doc asked, now curious.

"My father is tough. That's all I'll say." 

"Fine, but I'm staying for breakfast. We have building to do today Lulu!" Grian exclaimed before leaving the room.


	8. Part 8

I sighed, leaning back against Doc. He of course took the opportunity to pick me up and sit me on his lap as he sat on the edge of my bed. I felt him start to kiss my neck.

"Doc~~ we need to go eat~~!" I moaned out as Doc continued kissing my shoulder.

"But the Goatfather has something he needs to do first~~!" Doc almost growled as he bit and sucked a new hickey near the side of my neck. Yes I moaned quite a bit, Doc had to cover my mouth so that Grian wouldn't hear from the kitchen.

"And I know you're enjoying this a lot my princess~~!" Doc cooed at me, peppering my neck with kisses.

"Mmmm~~!" I moaned, leaning back against Doc.

I could feel his pants tenting up. "I-I'm not the only one enjoying myself." I teased out, rubbing my little ass against him.

I heard him growl. That's a turn on. He flipped up so my back was pressed up against the bed and he gently but tightly gripped my hands above my head. He leaned down to my right ear.

"If Grian wasn't here I would fuck you so hard then I'd have Ren fuck you while i fuck him." Doc growled into my ear, before nibbling on my ear lobe, causing me to moan again.

Oh yes, life was about to get a shit ton more fun. 

"Lulu! Come on! You two better not be having sex while I'm here!"

Welp, that's one way to kill the mood. I smirked and leaned forward and bit and sucked a hickey on Doc's neck. He was shocked and flustered.

"Payback. Now come on. We can have fun tonight. But I feel like maybe Etho is lookin for ya." I exclaimed as I pulled Doc's communicator out of my enclosed hand.

"How did you?"

"A magician never reveals her secrets." I say tossing it to him once he released my hands.

I changed my shirt to a red knit short sleeve shirt, and my hair up in a bun. We walked into the kitchen to see Ren at the furnace checking on the four steaks. I couldn't resist. I casually walked over and smacked his ass.

He yelped and jumped, bonking his head on the furnace. "Luna! You shouldn't do that! I am still your boss!" Ren exclaimed, face a bright red and flustered, but of course his tail was wagging happily.

"Sorry boss!" I saluted moving to the table and taking a seat.


	9. Part 9

"So Grian. How are we doing this building time lapse?" I asked, seeing him play with his drone camera.

"I'm going to have it set up to stay a good 10 blocks above us and between 7 and 10 blocks away from us." Grian explained, adjusting the camera lens.

"I could help you out. That is as long as the Emperor of the Renpire hasn't sent me a message. I didn't have any weird dreams." Ren ranted, placing four plates of steak on the table.

We each took a plate and began eating. We ate in silence, though I could feel Doc's foot resting on the middle of my chair. I peaked up at him and he made changes in his look.

Once finished I went back to my room to get my contacts. I was the only hermit who didn't videotape my builds and stuff. Everyone else put their videos on Minetube. I didn't have enough subscribers so I didn't bother. Plus I just stayed hidden during filming time or I was Grian's double/duplicate. But where he had brown eyes, I had blue. So I had to wear contacts.

"God I hate wearing these things." I complained, blinking a ton to try to get the contact to stay put. (Ive never worn contacts irl just needed this for the lore)

"I know but it'll only be for a few hours." Grian comforted.

"Yea. Well let's go fly to your base." I smiled.

Walking up to Doc and Ren who were wide eyed.

"You're a female Grian." 

"Yep that's the look. Now you two behave. I'll be back in a few hours." I explained, kissing Ren's cheek then pulling Doc down by his lab coat and kissing his cheek.

I lingered for a bit and whispered into Doc's ear. "Save some fun times for me~~!!" 

Doc had to cough to hide his groan. I waved goodbye and dragged Grian out of my house.

Yea I know they're gunna fuck in my room until I get home. And that excites me the most. Oh I can't wait to get home and join them. Oh shit a tr-


	10. Part 10

~~Grian's POV~~

I stopped, flapping my wings to keep me suspended in place. Where was Luna?

"Lulu? Luna?" I called out looking around. 

I heard a thud maybe that had been her hitting a tree. I checked my communicator, no death message.

I flew down to the jungle floor. "Luna!!" I called, walking around the jungle floor.

"Over here!" 

I ran towards the voice, moving the leaves to see a scratched up Luna. 

"Sorry Grian. Didn't mean to fly into a tree." She groaned as I helped her out of the leaves and branches.

“What happened? You’re the second best flyer on the server, behind me. You’re not normally bad at flying.” I explained, crossing my arms over my chest, noting the newer hickey on her neck.

“Just thinking about my boyfriends. I’m really sorry. Come on let’s head to your mansion.” She exclaimed, brushing off the dust and flying towards my mansion.

~~My POV~~

I can't believe I just embarrassed myself like that in front of Grian! Hopefully he's not too suspicious. I need to focus. 

I safely landed on the roof of the mansion. Walking towards the back I laughed at how it still wasn't finished. I heard Grian land.

"So are we finally going to finish the back?" I asked, walking over to him. 

"No. This is what we're doing." Grian exclaimed, rolling out a diagram of his mansion. 

I smiled. "So we're expanding the left side to match the right side?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yep! Also. Mumbo made this for you." Grian exclaimed, handing me…. wings?

"These look like your wings though?" I asked, confused.

"That's the point. I've noticed my comments asking about if you're a secret hermit. So I figured this way we can make it look more like two of me." Grian smiled.

"Alright." I stated, taking off my Elytra and strapping on the wings.

"How do I look?"


	11. Part 11

"You look just like me!" Grian exclaimed, smiling happily.

He got out his shulker boxes filled with building materials. "Let's get started!" Grian exclaimed, pulling out his wireless earbuds.

I pulled out my earbuds, mine matching Grian's. (Like airpods but not airpods) I watched as Grian flew down to where he's going to work. I flapped my Feathery Winged Elytra before gliding down to my spot. Once I landed, I looked over to Grian who nodded and started his drone cameras recording.

2 hours. It took us two hours before we ran out of materials. We sat back to back, exhausted.

"That was great! We got quite a lot done!" Grian panted, leaning against my back.

"Yea. Man I'm going to need a shower when I get home." I sighed, blushing as I remembered who I left at my house.

"How was the Time Lapse?" 

I jumped slightly, looking behind me to see Mumbo in his Bumbo Baggins outfit.

"I thought you gave up your Bumbo Baggins look!" I questioned, chuckling a bit.

"Yea well I wanted to wear the outfit one last time before it goes into my closet for all of eternity." Mumbo explained, helping Grian stand up then helping me up.

"That's good because that outfit is horrendous!" I exclaimed with a chuckle, pulling out my collar choker and putting it on.

"Why don't you head home, I'm sure your boyfriends are waiting for you to return." Grian teased.

I lightly smacked his shoulder before flying away using the feathery winged Elytra. Finally going back home. After making the long flight back home, I landed at my doorstep.

"I'm home!" I called out as I opened the door.

Silence.

I frowned. Walking down the hall as I took my hair out of its bun. Perking into my room, my bed was made but no boys. They weren't in the kitchen, the living room, or the bedroom.

I walked into the bathroom, taking out the contacts, revealing my bright blue eyes. I smiled a little before heading into my bedroom and changing into a tank and shorts.

Once changed, I was headed back to the kitchen. That's when I saw the note.

Luna,

Ren went back to his base and I went back to mine to work on a few things. We will be back tonight to have dinner with you and so we can cuddle to sleep ;)

-Doc 

I blushed and smiled, checking the clock. 

"Perfect. I still have four hours then. I better hurry!" I stated to myself, rushing back into my room and grabbing a stack of iron ingots and some diamonds. 


	12. Part 12

I rushed out the door, still using the elytra Grian gave me, I flew the short distance to Tango's Toon Towers. Landing on the middle tower I looked around carefully. Still having to make sure I don't get caught in someone's video.

"Whatcha sneaking around for?"

I shrieked and jumped, so glad I wasn't near the edge. I turned around to see Tango laughing at me.

"Tango! I was actually looking for you! I have a favor to ask." I smiled holding up some diamonds.

"Oh? Does this have anything to do with Doc and Ren?~" Tango teased, wiggling his eyebrows.

I blushed from my cheeks to my shoulder. "Kind of yes. I need you to help make me a tag, an iron tag with my name on one side, and this on the other." I explained, showing him the paper where I had written down what I wanted it to say.

Tango looked at it and chuckled. "You got the iron?"

"Yep!" I exclaimed, handing him the stack of iron.

"Alright. Follow me. You're lucky I already finished filming for the day." Tango chuckled, flying down with his elytra to the ground. I followed after.

"Thank you Tangy!” I exclaimed, following behind him.

“Why do you insist on calling me that?” Tango asked, rolling his eyes.

“Cuz it’s funny!” I exclaimed, landing next to him.

“Whatever. Alright. Let me get my tag plate and start making this. You can have a look around. It’ll only take me about an hour to make it." Tango explained before reading the paper I gave him again, "So you, Doc, and Ren are dating now?" 

I blushed, looking up at his toon towers. "Yea, we confessed yesterday." I explained, smiling up at the towers.

"That explains those hickeys on your neck but what happened to your shoulder?" Tango asked, finding the tag plate in his chest.

"Oh um I accidentally scratched Ren's head in a bad spot while he was sleeping and he kinda instinctively bit me. It's not bad. Thankfully all that happened was something blood was drawn. He didn't take any skin." I explained, instinctively covering the bandage with my hand.

"Ah. Well-"

"Tango! Can I borrow some iron?" Zedaph called out from the air.

I looked up and saw a drone flying with Zedaph. I quickly pulled out an invis potion and drank it. Vanishing into thin air, yet still there. I held my breath as Zedaph landed, his drone staying behind him as he mouthed a 'sorry' towards my direction.

"Yea Zed. Just fly into the opening at the top of the middle tower. That's my storage. How much Iron do you need?" Tango asked, smirking at his friend.

"Like half a stack. I need it for a couple of contraptions." Zedaph smiled.

Tango chuckled. "Go ahead and take half a stack from my storage." 

"Thank you Tango!!" 

Zedaph, and his drone camera, flew up into Tango's storage base.

"It's too bad you don't post videos of you playing. You'd get more subscribers on Minetube if you did."

I sighed, waiting for my invis to wear off. "I know but I don't have the editing skills to do it. I also like being the mystery hermit. Hell, Grian's comments were questioning me. Because I didn't have wings. So Grian had Mumbo make an elytra, or at least turn an elytra, into one that looked like Grian's wings." I explained, checking to see when the invis will wear off.

"I was wondering why your elytra had feathers." Tango chuckled as he began pressing the tag.

Finally my invis potion wore off. I shook my hair, trying to get the effect out of my hair. While drinking an invis potion is better, it likes to flow to every part of my body, and it doesn't like to come out of my hair. 

"Yea. I'm keeping them on because this is a lot more fun to fly with." I explained, smiling as I finally got all the invis out of my hair.

"Well, maybe you could make an intended appearance in one of your boyfriends' videos?" Tango suggested, chiseling at the metal tag, getting the words put on.

"Yea, I could. But I feel like their fans might not like me. I'm not ready for hate comments." I admitted, sitting on the terracotta grass, arms behind my back as I looked up at the sky.

"If there are any hate comments, you know all of us will be on your side. And I feel like Doc and Ren would make a video just to address the issue of hate comments." Tango explained with a smile as he continued his carving and chiseling of my metal tag.

"You're right. I'll talk with them tonight. And I should probably talk to Xisuma too. Make sure he's ok with me being in videos and maybe in the future posting my own videos." I noted out loud to myself.

"Alright. I'm done." Tango exclaimed, holding up the round metal tag.

The tag is normally what you would put on a pet collar, except slightly thicker. But this one was mine. I wanted to attach it to my collar. I quickly got up and walked over to Tango. Gently taking the tag from him and examining it. I smiled as I handed him the 10 diamonds I brought with me.

"Thank you so much Tango!! You can keep the extra iron. Though I know you don't need it." I chuckled, quickly clasping the tag onto the chainmail chain on my collar.

"You're welcome! I believe Xisuma is done with filming so if you go now you might be able to catch him at his base." Tango exclaimed as I got my fireworks out and started taking off. 

“Thanks Tangy!” 

“Stop calling me that!”


	13. Part 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one is a longer part, hope you guys are enjoying this!

I hummed to myself as I flew over to Xisuma's base. I looked down as I flew over Vintage Beef's base. 

"Wow. His base is looking cool!" I exclaimed, activating another firework to keep from falling.

I flew past Keralis's construction yard/city. That man has wayyyy too many diamonds. I kept flying towards Xisuma's base. Flying straight into the storage building. I stumbled a bit and landed on my butt in the middle of the room. I rubbed my head before looking around for Xisuma.

"Xisumi!!" I called out, getting myself up onto my feet.

No response. Hmm. 

I began to walk around the room. It was fully open, so easy to see if someone was there.

"BEESUMA!!!" I called out louder. 

I smiled as I spotted a door. Walking over to said door, I turned the handle, finding it unlocked, and headed inside and down the stairs. This was a long spiral staircase. Xisuma must have done this on his own. I never saw it in a video at least. I continued all the way down to the bottom. Opening the door at the bottom of the steps I smiled. Inside the room was Xisuma's home. 

"Xisumi!" I called out. 

A thunk was heard from a room off to my left. I headed through the living room towards said room.

"Xisumi! Are you in there?" 

"Why is it that no one knows how to say my name right?" Xisuma chuckled, getting up off the floor.

The thunk was Xisuma falling off his desk chair. Looks like he was editing his most recent video. I chuckled, leaning against the door frame.

"I just like calling you Xisumi. I mean I call Tango, Tangy." I smirked, my tag jingled as I adjusted my position.

Xisuma looked at the tag from where he stood. Even through his bee themed helmet I could see his left eyebrow lift up in a questioning look.

"I had Tangy make it for me." I explained, smirking as I stood up straight, putting my hands behind my back as I played with my fingers.

"Hey Xisumi. I did come here with a question." I explained, becoming nervous.

"What's up? Everything ok? I heard something happened the last couple days." Xisuma questioned, worrying as he always does.

"I'm fine. I was just wondering if it's ok if I start appearing in some videos. I think it's time I slowly become known as a hermit. Not sure I'll make any videos yet but yea." I gave a nervous smile.

"Yes! That's a great idea! Just make sure you let the other hermits know." Xisuma smiled through his helmet.

"Thanks. Also please don't overwork yourself." I stated, giving a knowing smirk.

"I make no promises and you know that, Luna." Xisuma commented back.

I turned, getting ready to head back out. I looked back at Xisuma and smiled. "Thanks again for inviting me to join." I gave a small smile and waved as I ran back up the many, MANY flights of stairs.

I knew Xisuma was chuckling and going right back to editing. He's predictable. After 5 minutes I finally made it up the stairs, completely out of breath. 

"Alright." I checked the time on my communicator. "Let's go to Tatooren and see Renny~!" I exclaimed, taking off the half worn down Elytra that Grian gave me and putting on my Mending elytra.

I took out my fireworks and took off towards Ren's mesa where his current base was. Whistling again, it was a shorter flight but I couldn't help but sing.

"Legends never die!!! When the world is calling you! Can you hear them screaming out your name?" I sang, a tinge off key. 

Hey, I never said I was a singer. In all honesty I will sing with both earbuds in at full volume and kill my throat. It's awesome when allergy season is in effect.

I smiled as I quietly landed on the roof of his base. What did he call this again, a hut I think? I crouched down so Ren wouldn't see me. 

I smiled as I watched him talk to his drone camera. Now was a good time. I quickly flew straight for Ren. 

"Renny!!!" I exclaimed as I crashed into Ren. 

And me crashing into him caused us to fall a good 10+ blocks into the pit he made for his tie fighter. Yep, we both are at half a heart, and his drone camera followed after us into the pit.

"Lu! What are you doing??" Ren asked, quickly whistling at his drone.

I grabbed the drone and put it back in its spot.

"I want to be in one of your videos!" I exclaimed, wincing at the pain of being at half a heart.

"R-really? Are you sure?" Ren asked, quickly standing up, I could see him wince too.

"Yea!" I turned to the drone camera and smiled. "Hi Cyberdogs! My name is Luna Night! I'm a fellow hermit, and have been since the start of season 6. You guys get to see and hear me first!" 

Ren smiled at me. “And.” Ren wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my cheek. “She’s my girlfriend.”

I giggled, looking over at Ren. “But we do have one more person in our relationship. But we’ll save that for another episode.” 

I stood up, pulling out two golden apples, tossing one to Ren as I ate the other. “Well, Cyberdogs, I should also mention that I’m one of the Bigger Logz employees. I help restock the shop and gather the sales. Which,” I pulled out my Big Logz helmet and placed it on my head. “And I’m going to go do my job now. And then go check on our third partner.” I smiled, winking at Ren.

Ren blushed, his tail bushing up. “He should be at his afk place.” Ren called out, smiling as he waved goodbye to me, taking a bite of the golden apple I gave him. 

I pulled out my rockets and took off into the sky. “Later Cyberdogs!!” I called out to the drone camera, waving goodbye as I flew away, towards Doc’s base.

I flew over the cowmercial district, seeing some of the hermits walking around. I wanted to go bother Doc first, then I’ll restock the log shop. I flew straight to Doc’s floating AFK floating castle. I knew the security system. Hopping over the tripwire, I slowly made it to the desk, hopping up on it. I sat on the desk and whistled.

“Docypoo~!” I called out, the large desk chair shook as the one sitting in it jumped. 

“What are you doing? I have my camera watching me.” Doc whispered, keeping his back to me. 

I crawled across the desk and turned his chair, plopping myself into his lap. “Well. Our significant other already had the pleasure of having me in his video. So I figuredI’d make an appearance in yours too~!” I smirked, sitting in his lap facing him. 

I leaned forward and whispered into his ear. “I’m not at full health so no fun times yet~!”

I leaned back and watched Doc blush. “You need to get off my lap before I am forced to turn off my camera so I can ravage you.” Doc whispered through his teeth, making me blush.

I got off and sat on the desk, smiling at him.

“Well Hello Doc’s viewers!” I exclaimed, waving at the camera. “I’m Luna Night, I’ve been on the server since the start of Season 6. Yes. You may have seen me in the Civil War, me trying to help Grian in the Area 77 event, and even heard about the mysterious person Doc is always dying to.” I teased.

“And… I’m Doc’s girlfriend! And we have one other partner in our relationship. You may have seen me with him, depending on which of these two gets their videos up first. I’m in a lot of Grian’s videos. But I look like Grian in those videos and never from the front.” I explained, watching as Doc turned his camera back to him. 

“And if any of you try to hate on my relationship with my girlfriend and boyfriend I will ban you from my channel. I do not take hate on my videos.” Doc said, in a serious tone.

I smiled and leaned forward, kissing Doc’s cheek.


	14. Part 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IF you know my style you won't be surprised by this chapter  
> Some clones decide to kidnap an easy target, me.

I smiled as I flew out of his AFK area. Flying to Dead Dog Gulch. It didn’t take me long to get there. I walked into the storage, grabbing a shulker box and filling it with logs. I smiled the entire time, I finally showed myself on camera, on purpose. I placed the filled up shulker in my inventory before taking off towards the cowmercial district. 

I was smiling from ear to ear as I landed at the shop and began restocking and collecting sales. I kept hearing strange noises coming from behind me, but every time I looked behind me, there was nothing. After restocking, I flew back to Dead Dog Gulch and dropped the profits into the profit chest. I smiled as I got an idea and took off my helmet and flew to G.O.A.T. Mountain.

I smiled as the Goat Mother appeared. I flew to the top of the mountain and gracefully landed on her head, sitting down on her head with a smile. I patted the stone of her head.

"You've been taking good care of my Doc. Thank you Mrs. Goat Mother!" I smiled, talking to the mountain as I enjoyed the afternoon sun.

A sound behind me had me standing up and smiling, assuming it was Doc. "Docy~! Did you finally-" I stopped as I realized it wasn't Doc, it wasn't any hermit I recognized. "Y-You're not Doc. W-who are you? G-get away!" I stuttered out in a scream as I started falling off the head. The man roughly grabbed my wrist, pulled me up, and placed a cloth over my mouth. I went to scream only to breathe in the chemicals from the cloth. I blacked out.

~~~Doc's POV~~~

I finished my afk session and stretched, leaving my afk castle in the sky. I flew over to my half mansion, landing in the bedroom. I blinked as I saw an armor stand. It was holding a written book, that was it, no armor or head. 

I took the book and opened it up.

Dear Docm77,

We have your girlfriend. If you ever want to see her again, you and Renthedog must bring 32 diamond blocks, Xisumavoid, GoodtimewithScar, and WelsKnight to the following coordinates by noon on Wednesday.

[Coordinates]

-Helsknight, BadtimewithScar, & Evil Xisuma.

I felt my fist clench up. That was two days from today. I had to wait two days to get her back?? This was unfair!

I screamed and pushed, with too much force, the pink sheep head off my desk. After 10 minutes my room looked like a tornado went through it as I cried in the corner. I couldn't protect her. 

"D-doc?"

I gasped as I looked up, I quickly rushed to the edge of my house, looking down to see Ren, face red from crying. I frowned, clumsily getting up and rushing down the stairs till I got to the main level and hopped out of the building, running over to Ren. Spotting a shiny object off to the side, quickly picking it up. It was Luna’s communicator brace, it was broken though. I heard my boyfriend whimpering so I pocketed the communicator and walked over to Ren.

"T-they took Luna! D-did they leave you a note too??" Ren cried, holding up the written book he had received.

I frowned even more, gently taking the book from him and read it. It was the exact same as mine but it was addressed to Ren and said Ren and I had to bring the people and diamonds to the coordinates. I hugged Ren close, letting him cry into my chest, sitting us both down on the grass. I rubbed Ren's back as I pulled my robot arm up and pulled up my communicator, sending an urgent message to Xisuma, Scar, and Wels.

Docm77: Wels, Xisuma, Scar. This is urgent, I need you guys to come to my half mansion base, asap.

XisumaVoid: I'm on my way

WelsKnight: is everything ok?

GoodtimewithScar: what's going on?

Docm77: Ren and I just got something that concerns all three of you as well as Ren and I.

WelsKnight: on the way

GoodtimewithScar: I'm flying over now.

~~3rd Person POV~~

Doc rubbed Ren's back as he calmed down, the two standing up as the three other hermits flew over to them. Xisuma landed first, then Wels, and Scar, well Scar tumbled instead of landing smoothly.

"S-sorry!" Scar apologized, standing up, brushing the dirt off his prosthetic legs, and off his wizard robes.

"What's going on Doc?" Xisuma asked, worry visible on his face, through his bee mask. 

Doc sighed, pulling out the two written books and handing them to Xisuma. Ren stood next to Doc, squeezing his hand. Xisuma read the book, going wide eyed as he saw the names.

"Evil Xisuma, Helsknight, and Bad Times did this?" Xisuma exclaimed, handing Wels one book and Scar the other.

"Apparently so. They did it after she left my afk castle." Doc explained, rubbing his thumb against the back of Ren's hand.

"Wait but why do they want us?" Scar asked, handing the book back to Doc.

"I would assume because you three are what they were cloned from. And who they despise the most." Doc suggested.

"Then why did they take Luna?" Wels questioned, handing the book he was reading back to Doc.

"We don't know, ok! We just want our girlfriend back!" Ren scream cried, his tail between his legs and his ears pressed against his head.

"It's alright Ren. We'll get her back, don't worry." Doc comforted, hugging his small boyfriend against him, looking to the other three.

"So what's the plan?"

~~My POV~~

I groaned, squeezed my eyes even more closed before realizing I wasn't at home, or either of my boyfriends' homes. My eyes shot open as I quickly sat up. I winced as I felt the ropes tugging on my wrists and ankles.

"W-where am I?" I asked out loud, looking around the cave I was being held in, wait not a cave, a stronghold?

“Oh she’s awake.” 

I jumped, wincing as the rope burned my wrists a bit. I looked up at the figure on the other side of the iron bars. Squinting at the figure. 

“Scar? Scar what’s going on?” I asked, thinking it was my friend.

“Wrong. I’m not that goodie goodie. The name is Bad Times.” Bad Times stated, showing his face. 

Oh. He’s the one that Scar created during Demise. He’s so black and white, wait no, he’s just pale and wearing dark clothes. I scooted away from the bars and looked at him. 

“What do you want with me?” I asked, trying to hide the fear in my voice. 

“Bait. You are bait for the ones we hate. You are going to help us take over the server. If you try to escape, well let’s just say Hels isn’t going to go easy on you.” Bad Times stated with a chuckle before he walked away. 

Yea right. Assuming Hels is the clone of Wels. I’ve beaten Wels before simply by dodging. I quickly started chewing at the ropes. After a minute I managed to loosen the rope and get it off my wrists, rubbing at the rope burns before I began undoing the one on my legs. Once I got that off I reached through the bars and flipped the lever, opening the iron door to my cage. I poked my head out before making my way through the stronghold, finding my items. Thank god. I quickly got all my items, putting on my elytra and getting out my tools. I looked to my left then my right, before I started to mine.

I finally made it to the surface and frowned, where was I? I looked at my arm, wishing my communicator hadn’t been lost. I think it fell off Goat Mother when I almost fell.

“Where do you think you’re going?”


	15. Part 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hels hates me
> 
> And injures me a lot and by that i mean burns and cuts (and he makes my ear lobe bleed)

I shrieked and held up my axe. Ah, Helsknight. Why is his feathery helmet top on fire?

He frowned and reached for my arm, I flipped back, quickly dodging, still holding my diamond axe out defensively. Hels frowned, pulling out some rope and his sword, wait, why was his sword on fire?

“I’m assuming Bad Times told you not to run, and yet you still try? My name is Helsknight, and I will burn this whole server down! And you little pest, are going to stay in your cell and be bait! And watch as the precious server burns to the ground with everyone you love!” Hels cackled, running at me faster than I could react. 

And within a second, he broke my armor, my diamond enchanted armor. He had my wrists bound behind me, ankles bound, and a noose type of rope around my neck. I wiggled as he dragged me back into the stronghold by my feet. I pulled out my rockets and just spammed them, trying to signal where I was, Hels just chuckled at my feeble attempts.

“No one is going to hear you. We’re so far out we’ve almost reached the barrier.” Hels chuckled, dragging me along the bumpy floor of the stronghold. He tossed me into my cell, locking me inside and removing the lever. 

“Now you can’t escape, and don’t even try using your tools, there’s no point. Ex had your entire cell enchanted to make it impossible to break blocks.” Hels explained, walking away. 

I wiggled a bit, wincing as the rope around my neck tugged. “Dammit, he tied the rope around my neck to the rope binding my wrists? Fuck him.” I wiggled slightly. “Dammit! I need to get to my inventory.”

~~3rd Person POV~~

Doc was in his house, sparks flying around him as he worked on Luna’s communicator. Ren was asleep upstairs in Doc’s bed, and Xisuma, Wels, and Scar all went to their bases to gather stuff. He was determined to have this communicator working and maybe even better than before.

He jumped when he heard the tv turn on upstairs, oh it was Ren waking up. He continued to work on the communicator till he heard a new noise. 

“DOC!!! DOC COME UPSTAIRS!!” 

Doc frowned, running up the stairs to the bedroom and looking at the tv. Oh it was the Recap guys. 

“Welcome back to the hermitcraft recap! Today we would like to announce that the mystery hermit girl has revealed herself, so, let’s leave the intro to her.” Pixl announced and suddenly Luna was on the screen, both boys smiled fondly at her.

“Hey Cyberdogs! My name is Luna Night! I'm a fellow hermit, and have been since the start of season 6. You guys get to see and hear me first!” Luna exclaimed, smiling into the camera. 

Ren wiped at his eyes. “I just posted that video an hour before I found the note.” Ren exclaimed, tears filling his eyes some more.

Doc pulled his boyfriend close and kissed the top of his head. “We will get her back. Now why don’t you go grab your diamonds and we can put our diamonds together and hope we have enough to pay the clones." Doc exclaimed.

"O-okay!" Ren stuttered, turning off the tv and kissing Doc's lips quickly before flying away. 

Doc sighed, looking at the powered off tv. He turned it back on, watching the recap talk about Luna.

"While she has not videos out, herself. She has been seen in Grian's build time lapses. And hold up everyone. It turns out she's dating two of the hermits!" Pixl exclaimed, and Doc chuckled as the video showed Luna tackling Ren into the pit where his Tiefighter was. 

"And She's my girlfriend!" Ren exclaimed as he kissed her cheek. "And we have one more partner." Doc chuckled at how those two were.

He had so many plans for when they rescued Luna, one was never leaving her side for a week. Why did they have to wait till Wednesday???

Doc growled, grabbing the controller to stop it when he paused. What?

"Sightings of the evil clones in Hermits' episodes are as follows: Doc's last video." The screen shows Doc chasing Bdubs and in the background was Helsknight going towards the north. 

"They were following her!"

~~My POV~~

Another day has gone by. Yes I kept trying to escape, and yes, every time I got outside Hels bound me even more. He tore off my collar, throwing it at my feet in my cage. I tried fighting him this time. Dumb mistake on my part. He won, of course.

Burned cuts scattered my arms and back. My hair got a slight haircut with burned edges. Yea dodging a flaming blade with long hair is hard.

Hels locked my cage and pocketed the lever again. "Quit trying and start behaving like a normal bait." Hels glared at me.

"Make me rip off Wels!" I sassed, sticking my tongue out. 

I gasped as his hand was now around my neck, holding me against the wall and with my feet off the ground. I coughed against the pressure against my neck.

"You will not speak unless spoken to. And you will behave. Unless you want to be repetitively killed and respawn right back. Or I could just torture you in a way that will have your petty boyfriends running away~!" Hels threatened, leaning forward and biting hard on my earlobe. 

I screamed, he let go. Small droplets of blood dripped from my earlobe. I glared at Hels as he dropped me back on the ground. 

"I am the champion from Hels. You, a secret to the world, don't scare me. So stay put this time. Bitch." Hels spat, leaving my cell, locking it closed behind him and retrieving the lever before disappearing down the hall. 

I gave up. There's no point in fighting.

'You? Done fighting? That doesn't sound like the Luna I know!' 

I blinked and looked around, Doc's voice?

'Luna, you're tough. An extremely hard worker. You can't give up now!'

Ren's voice. I felt tears running down my face. I had to keep fighting, if not for me, at least for them. I heard footsteps getting closer and frowned. They weren't Hels or Bad Times.

"W-who's there?" I stuttered out, sitting up as blood still dripped down from my ear.

"The only one left you haven't seen. Evil Xisuma is my name. And it is time to make our video." Ex explained, unlocking the door and walking towards me. 

I tried wiggling away but he managed to grab the rope that had my harm tied to my back and began dragging me out of my cell. He dragged me down the hallway, quite a bit of ways before turning into a room. He plopped me down on a rough wooden seat and I looked around, Hels was on the right, Bad times was on the left and Ex was setting up the camera. No clear escape. Hels moved to stand behind me, his nails grazing my bare shoulders. Ex stood on my left, holding a diamond sword, as Bad Times stood to my right holding his own diamond sword. Both Ex and Bad Times pointed their swords towards me as Hels hit a button on his remote to start recording.

"Hello hermits. We have taken someone that you may recognize. Oh but your fans probably don't! Luna Night. The secret hermit since the last world as Ex has so graciously told us. If you want her back alive." Hels gripped my shoulders tighter, his nails digging into my skin. I felt tears running down my cheeks as I looked at the camera. "Have Renthedog and Docm77 bring 32 diamond blocks, as well as the Knight," Hels smiled at Ex.

"The admin," Ex smirked.

"And the goodie two shoes," Bad Times growled out.

"To the coordinates provided in two day time. We will be waiting. If you fail. Let's just say the void will be waiting for her in the End." Hels smirked as I went wide eyed.

They're gunna kill me.

Hels pressed a button before finally releasing his grip on my shoulders. "Better hope your boyfriends come with the ransom." He smirked as Ex dragged me back to my cell.

~~3rd Person POV~~

TVs all over the server turned on. Grian blinked as he walked back into his room and watched the tv. He dropped the towel he was using to dry off his wings. 

"L-Lulu?" Grian stuttered, quickly rushing to turn up the volume. 

He looked as Luna sat in a chair, clearly tied up and injured. She had burns and cuts on her arms. Her hair was shorter with burned tips. But what had Grian gasping was her right ear, and specifically the blood dripping down her lobe. 

"Bring the admin, the knight, and the goodie two shoes to the coordinates provided in two day time. If you fail. Let's just say the void will be waiting for her in the End." The three clones stated.

Grian could tell that Hels was hurting Luna as he talked. He jumped to his bed and found his wrist communicator. He slid it on and began typing in the chat.

Grian: IS ANYONE ELSE WATCHING THE TV?

Zedaph: I just saw. What is going on? 

FalseSymmetry: Why did they take Luna?

ZombieCleo: how did they take her? She's usually pretty paranoid

Joehillssays: especially after your head games

Renthedog: can you guys all come to the mansion? 

XisumaVoid: everyone this is a mandatory hermit meeting

Grian quickly got dressed and grabbed his tools and armor before running outside and taking off towards the mansion. As he flew he saw the other hermits flying too. Iskall flew up next to him.

"Dude, what's going on? You're like best buds with her, do you know what's going on?" Iskall asked, worried.

"No, I haven't heard from her since Saturday." Grian explained, as Mumbo flew up on his other side.

Stress flew on Iskall's other side and Scar flew on Mumbo's other side.

Grian looked forward. "Come on Jungle gang, we need to help Luna!"

At the mansion, Ren, Doc, Wels, Scar, Xisuma, and Bdubs were discussing the situation. TFC, Tango, Zedaph, Impulse, and False showed up first. Cleo and Cub followed close behind. Then Joe. Then the Jungle gang. Then Keralis, Etho, Beef, and XB arrived. Last was Hypno and Jevin.

Xisuma cleared his throat, causing the hermits to stop chatting and look at Xisuma. Xisuma looked over at Ren and Doc who nodded, their hands intertwined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the fighting between me and hels in the next part was inspired by the song Fight Back by NEFFEX. Its a copyright free song. Its got a lot of f words so i probably wont put the lyrics. BUT I really want to have me and Hels singing the song at each other. >.<


	16. Part 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 parts in one day?
> 
> Also yes i added me and hels singing Fight back.
> 
> Fite me
> 
> Also Hels is a dick still

"So, as many of you may have seen, Luna has been kidnapped by Helsknight, Evil Xisuma, and BadtimewithScar. Now as you know Ex has tried to destroy the server a number of times. But with Bad Times and Hels. He may succeed." Xisuma explained.

"But why did they take Luna?" Stress asked.

"They took her because they knew Doc was a bit influential. And from what Doc saw in the weekly recap that came out yesterday, they've been stalking her for a couple of weeks." Xisuma explained.

"She's not strong when it comes to strength. But she is persistent. From the video that the clones broadcasted, she has been trying to fight back." Doc explained, squeezing Ren's hand.

"Hels is strong in strength and is a tough opponent. He seems to be the leader of the group." Wels chipped in, leaning against his diamond sword.

"Bad Times, he acts tough and scary but he isn't. He's only bad because it's in his name." Scar explained, petting Jellie, who was curled up in his lap asleep.

Xisuma looked back to the hermits. "Doc and Ren got the notes saying that Luna was being held hostage. They want me, Wels, and Scar as well as 32 diamond blocks to a specific set of coordinates this Wednesday." 

"Do you need help with the diamonds?" Iskall asked, putting on his 'IskallMAN' head.

"We only need 5 more diamond blocks. We are not asking you to give up your own diamonds. We are just informing you of what is going on.” Xisuma explained.

“I’ll go grab all my diamonds from the barge.” Grian exclaimed, flying off to the shopping district. 

“Grian my dude! Wait!” Ren exclaimed, strapping on his elytra and flew after Grian. 

Doc looked at Xisuma and sighed. “Sorry, Grian and Luna are like siblings. So this is hard for him.” Doc explained to the hermits, most of which knew.

“Let me explain our plan.” Xisuma started.

~~~My POV~~~

I groaned, getting out of the ropes again. My wrists were bright red, and were starting to bleed, same for my ankles. I pulled out my half durability shears and cut the rope on my neck. I rolled my shoulders, pulling out my sword. 

“Time to fight Hels again.” I stated, placing a lever on the door, I had a lot of cobble and sticks ok, and unlocked the door.

I made my way back to my exit, rushing out of the exit. I stopped and listened. A slight movement from my right had me quickly holding up my sword, blocking Hels’s attack. 

{Fight Back - NEFFEX}

Hels smirked, jumping back. “You’re never gonna make it! You’re not good enough. There’s a million other people with the same stuff. You really think you’re different? Man, you must be kidding. Think you’re gonna hit it? But you just don’t get it!” Hels sang clashing swords with me again.

I growled at him, pushing back, wincing as he cut my cheek with his secret dagger.

“It’s impossible, it’s not probable, you’re irresponsible, too many obstacles. You gotta stop it, you gotta take it slow, you can’t be a pro. Don’t waste your time no more.” Hels sang, running at me with his sword again.

“Who the fuck are you to tell me what to do? I don’t give a damn if you say you disapprove. I’m gonna make my move, I’m gonna make it soon. And I’ll do it ‘cause it’s what I wanna fucking do!” I sang, clashing swords with Hels, I managed to catch his dagger, gripping the blade.

This fight was making me feel weird, dammit, are his blades coated in something?

“‘Cause all these options, and all these positions, They coming in millions, they blocking your vision. But no you can’t listen. That shit is all fiction. ‘Cause you hold the power as long as your driven.” I sang, throwing his dagger off the cliff, smirking at him, and ignoring the drug effecting my brain. 

Fuck Hels and his cheats.

“You’re never gonna make it. There’s no way that you make it. Yeah maybe you can fake it. But you’re never gonna make it. Are you just gonna take that? Make them take it all back. Don’t tell me you believe that. Are you just gonna take that, or will you fucking fight back?!” Hels sang, using ANOTHER dagger and slicing another cut on my cheek.

This bastard was drugging me while we fought. Like I wasn’t already at a disadvantage being bad at PVP.

“Or will you fucking fight back?” Hels sang, holding his blade against my neck, he leaned in closer to me.

“Yeah, you ain’t gonna make it. You ain’t never ever gonna break it. You can never beat me, I’m better than you, face it. Thinking they give a damn, you’re not thinking straight girl. N, they don’t give a damn, you got what I’m saying? I’m not fucking playing, I’ll give it to you straight girl. There’s too many others and you’re not that great, girl. Stop what your saying, stop what your making. Everybody here knows that you’re just faking.” Hels sang, his sharp teeth grazing my uninjured ear.

I growled, smashing my head against his, causing him to take a few steps back. Shit, I’ve lost quite a bit of blood, and those damn drugs are affecting me.

“Nah, I don’t wanna hear it anymore. I don’t wanna hear it anymore. All these fucking thoughts they are not what I need anymore. I’m about to shut the motherfucking door! On all you poor ass haters with your heads in the clouds. Talking out loud so proud. You better shut your goddamn mouths. Before I do more than speak out. It’s about to head south.” I sang, slowly starting to falter.

“You’re never gonna make it. There’s no way that you make it. Yeah, maybe you can fake it. But you’re never gonna make it. Are you just gonna take that? Make them take it back. Don’t tell me you believe that. Are you just gonna take that? OR will you fucking fight back?” Hels smirked, sheathing his sword and walking towards me.

“OR will you fucking fight back?”

I started falling back, huh, the ground sure is taking a while to hit. Blackness.

~~Back with Grian and Ren 3rd person POV~~

Ren flew to the barge, stumbling in, he ran over to Grian, who was crying in the sand pile in the center of his barge. Ren placed a hand on Grian’s shoulder.

“We will get her back. We have to.” Ren smiled sadly. 

Grian wiped the tears from his eyes, smiling weakly as he stood up. He bent down and rummaged through his enderchest, pulling out stacks of diamonds. 

“These should be enough. I will do anything to help Lulu.” Grian smiled, handing the diamonds to Ren. 

“Grian. You do need to understand that she’s going to be injured when we bring her back.” Ren started to explain, his tail back between his legs.

“I-I know.” Grian admitted.

“So come on, let’s head back, I’ll explain the plan to you on the way back to the mansion.” Ren explained, pocketing the diamonds as the two took off.

~~3rd person POV, Clones~~

Ex crossed his arms as he watched Hels tie Luna up. Even though she was blacked out, and from what Ex could tell, had a broken arm. She was also bruised and very damaged on the right side of her face.

“What did you do Hels? She wasn’t supposed to fall off the cliff!” Ex exclaimed, mad at Hels.

“How the fuck was I supposed to know that when the drug finally took full affect she was going to be near the edge and fall!” Hels argued, stepping out of the cell and locking it behind him.

“Great. Now Doc is actually going to kill us.” BadTimes commented from where he was leaning against the wall.

“She’s not going to wake up. We need to move the meeting to tomorrow.” Ex explained, writing up some books. 

“Geez. Whatever. Make your ransom notes and leave them a time this time. Not just a day.” Hels yawned, walking up to the bedrooms.

Ex frowned as he wrote the new note. Keeping the demands the same, just changing the date to be tomorrow, tuesday, at noon. He made a copy of the note and took off towards the hermits, staying hidden.

~~3rd Person POV Doc 7 Ren~~

Doc sat up in bed, hearing rustling, Ren was fast asleep still, sprawled out on the left side of the bed. Doc carefully got out of bed, grabbing his trusty trident. He walked down the stairs only to stop at seeing an armor stand with a silverfish head bowing its head and holding out a new written book.

Doc looked around, trying to see if anyone was there. Seeing no one he picked up the book. He began to read.

Dear Docm77 & Renthedog,

The date is being moved up to tomorrow at noon at the same coordinates. Some issues happened and we need to up the date. Be sure you have medical supplies. 

Blame Helz.

Remember, bring 32 diamond blocks, Xisuma, Scar, and Wels.

-Evil Xisuma

And Helsknight & BadtimewithScar

Doc almost dropped the book. Luna was hurt worse? Doc clenched his fists. Pulling up his communicator and began typing up a message.

Docm77: the exchange has moved to tomorrow at noon. And Luna might be hurt worse.

Xisumavoid: ok, I'll let Wels and Scar know. Can you let Grian know?

Docm77: yep. Ren is still asleep.

Xisumavoid: go back to sleep, I'll tell Grian.

Docm77: no i can tell him.

Xisumavoid: make sure u sleep

Docm77: I will


	17. Part 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some evidence that I got hit really hard. Also i get rescued!

Next day, noon

Hels poked at the hanging cage with his sword. Luna was sprawled on the floor of the cage, her breathing low and sporadic. Ex smacked Hels.

"Leave the bait alone! You've already fucked up enough!" Ex exclaimed.

5 figures flying in had the three straightening up.

The moment Doc saw Luna he wanted to kill Hels. The 5 hermits landed in front of the clones.

"Hels, what the fuck did you do to her!?!" Wels exclaimed, seeing Luna's face.

"SHE FUCKING FELL NOW GIVE US THE THREE HERMITS AND THE DIAMONDS!" Hels screamed, his sword and helmet flame, flaming up.

Grian quietly landed on top of the cage, easily breaking into the cage. He landed next to her, frowning as he examined her face. Grian picked her up princess style and flew out of the cage. 

"I got her!" 

Doc smirked, rushing over to Hels and holding his neck with his robot arm.

"You let her fall down a cliff didn't you!?!" Doc growled out.

Scar ran over to BadTimes. "Come on BadTimes. Come home!"

"Home is with these two idiots. One of us has to understand that a single fuck up is going to ruin our chances. Take care Scar. Tell Cubby I said hi." Bad Times stated, grabbing Hels out of Doc's grip and dragging him away. Evil Xisuma looked at Xisuma.

"I'm sorry. She wasn't supposed to get this hurt. We even warned her that Hels was unstable." Ex explained, before flying after his friends.

Grian landed, a frown on his face and tears running down his cheeks.

"H-her pulse is fading!"

Doc smacked his trident against the ground, a bolt of lightning striking in front of him.

He strapped his trident to his back, before rushing over to the group. He frowned, already noting the wounds and burns and the large gash on the right side of her face.

"Let's get her home. I'll message Stress and let her know we're going to need more than a first aid kit." Ren exclaimed as Doc carefully took Luna into his arms. 

Gently running his human hand through her mangled and tangled up hair. "I'm sorry this happened to you Luna." Doc whispered before taking off back towards the mansion.

Ren, Grian, Xisuma, Wels, and Scar, following close behind.

Renthedog: Stress, we need more than just a first aid kit. 

Stressmonster: how bad is it?

Renthedog: possible broken arm, large gash over the right half of her face

Renthedog: many cuts and burns

Renthedog: and some severe rope burns

Renthedog: her pulse is fading

Stressmonster: I'll have Iskall help me bring the equipment.

Renthedog: thx!

After a bit the mansion finally came into view. Doc pushed on, landing in the bedroom of his half. He gently laid her down on top of the sheets. 

"Stay with us Luna. Me and Ren can't lose you." Doc whispered, leaning down and kissing her left cheek.

"Move!"

Doc quickly moved away as Stress came in with Iskall. Setting up her equipment and got to work getting an oxygen mask onto Luna.

"I'm going to need to stitch up her wounds and xray her arm so I can figure out where exactly it broke. Doc, Iskall, I need both of you to help me. Everyone else please go downstairs." Stress stated.

Ren paced along the main level. Wels finally got annoyed and grabbed Ren's shirt collar.

"Stop pacing! You're giving me a headache! I know you're worried. We all are. But pacing isn't going to help." Wels explained as Ren's ears laid flat against his head, tail between his legs.

"S-sorry! It's just I can hear the noises upstairs and it's making me worry even more!" Ren admitted, sitting down on the floor.

Grian walked over to Ren and sat next to him. "We're all worried. She almost didn't make it! But we have to keep hoping. She's strong. From the looks of it she was fighting Hels a lot." Grian explained, patting Ren's hair.

"That's what has me even more worried! She cant PvP. And Hels is a really tough fighter, from what Wels has told me at least." Ren explained, looking back at Wels.

"Yea, but Luna can dodge my sword. But still, Hels has a flaming diamond sword and moves way faster than a normal player." Wels explained, rubbing the back of his neck as he stretched.

Xisuma was working on Luna's communicator. "Her communicator is fixed. So once she's awake I can give it back to her." Xisuma stated, holding up the fully functioning communicator wide bracelet.

"That's good." Scar smiled, rubbing his face.

An hour of silence, just no one talking

Everyone looked up as they heard footsteps coming down. Doc smiled weakly, but it was genuine. Ren scrambled to get up before rushing over to Doc.

"H-how is she?? Is she going to be ok???" Ren questioned, worried about their girlfriend.

Doc smiled, running his hand through his hair, dried blood on his face, hand, and coat, and now in his hair.

"Took a lot to get the blood to stop. But she's going to be fine. She still hasn't woken up though. But she's stitched up and Stress got her broken arm into a cast." Doc explained.

Ren sighed in relief. "Can we see her?" 

Doc frowned. "You should wait till Stress has cleaned up a bit. You get a bit squeamish at the sight of blood.”

Ren pouted. “I’m not that bad!” 

Doc frowned, “Sweetie, last season you got a cut and passed out from seeing a drop of blood.” Doc outed Ren.

Scar and Wels chuckled, before heading up past Doc. Xisuma and Grian following close behind. As the 4 made their way to the bedroom, Grian flew over to the bed.

Luna was still asleep, her right arm on her bandaged chest, the arm in a cast going from her hand to halfway up her upper arm. The right side of her face appeared to have a creme on it. And all of the cuts were bandaged up. Stress smiled at the group.

"She's going to be fine. She should wake up in a few hours. We got the drugs out of her system, which took a while." Stress explained wiping her forehead with the back of her hand, her hands still had some blood on them.

Grian looked at all the things attached to Luna. Iv drip, blood bag, monitor, and an oxygen tube going into her nose. 

"How much blood did she lose?" Grian asked, looking back at Stress.

"Quite a bit. It seems like she put up a good fight against Hels. She had a huge gash on the palm of her left hand, possibly from grabbing a blade." Stress explained, gently moving Luna's hand to show the bandage on her palm.

"She would do that. But that's probably how the drug got in her blood, from Hels's sword blade being coated in it." Wels explained, frowning.

"They fought a lot. Her diamond armor wasn't in her inventory and her elytra is almost broken, yet it's not done a lot of flying in a few days." Iskall explained, cleaning up her tools, weapons, elytra, and items.

"When will she wake up?" Grian asked, looking at Stress.

"Hopefully in a few hours. Though she'll be really out of it when she does. It seems like she's been unconscious since yesterday evening." Stress explained, looking at her notes once more.

Grian nodded and sat at the desk, facing himself towards the bed. He was going to stay put until she woke up.


	18. Part 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wake up

~~a few hours later~~

~~My POV~~

I groaned, slowly opened my eyes, or at least trying to open both eyes. I got my left one open. Looking around I frowned, why was everything blurry?

"W-where am I?" I asked, wincing at the pain on my throat.

"Luna! You're awake!" 

I looked to my left and saw Stress smiling at me, I think she was. I squinted my left eye some more.

"Stress? Why can't I open my right eye? And why are you blurry? And what happened?" I asked, trying to sit up more, only to feel things tugging.

"Careful! Now to answer your questions. Your right eye is swollen shut. I believe we just learned that you might have to get glasses. As for what happened, what is the last thing you remember?" Stress asked me, messing with a monitor.

That's what the beeping is from, a monitor was attached to me keeping track of my pulse and heartbeat. And was that an iv drip? And a blood bag? I groaned and tried moving my right arm, only to wince in pain.

"I was fighting Hels again. And singing. He cheated, the bastard. His sword was coated with some kind of drug. And then I blacked out. Why can't I move my right arm?" I asked looking down at my arm. "Why is it puffy and blue?" I asked, looking back up at the blurr known as Stress.

"I had to put your arm in a cast. You broke it. I assume when you blacked out you fell off a cliff, from what the boys told me at least. Seems like you landed on your right side. I also had to stitch up some cuts on your back arms and chest as well as your left palm. You also lost a lot of blood. And were having trouble breathing, and that's not even everything, so please be careful and stay in bed for the next couple of days." Stress explained before walking over to another blur.

"Grian. She's awake."

The blur jumped, scaring Stress. “What?!”

I winced. “Gri? Where is Doc and Ren?" I asked, using my left hand to carefully feel the swollen right half of my face.

"T-they're downstairs. Ren can't stand the sight of blood." Grian explained, the blur of Grian walking over to me. 

I felt myself silently crying. "I…. I look really ugly now, don't I? No wonder they aren't up here." I began to cry, rubbing at my eye.

Rushing steps could be heard, causing me to freeze, trying to look at who came upstairs. Ren? Doc? I can't fucking tell.

"I-I can't see who just came upstairs! Why is everything blurry, Stress??" I cried out, finally breaking down.

The two figures quickly walked over to me, yea, Ren and Doc. Ren's tail and ears gave him away, and well Doc being half green gives him away.

"Luna, I believe you might have an astigmatism in your left eye. Meaning all of your life you've been seeing predominantly out of your right eye. We won't know until we do an eye exam." Stress explained, I couldn't tell what she was doing.

"Luna? It's Ren." Ren stated, I tried to turn to look at them, squinting.

I just wanted to see if they were disgusted with my appearance. So much for appearing in hermits videos again.

"You are not ugly. Hels is going to pay for doing this to you. Doc won't let him get away with this." Ren explained, taking my left hand in his.

Doc placed his hands over mine and Ren's hands. "I will make sure he pays. But for now you need to rest and heal." Doc explained, leaning forward and kissing my forehead. 

I blinked as I saw him look at me briefly. He had so much love and determination in his eye, but his face looked sad. I must look horrible. But as soon as he leaned away I stopped seeing his face clearly. I felt Ren kiss the back of my hand. I smiled weakly before looking around for Stress. 


End file.
